


结婚恐惧症

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 婚礼前夜的凌晨三点，九条天陷入失眠。而在仪式开始前十五分钟，七濑陆也变得很想上厕所。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 5





	结婚恐惧症

（一）

事情的起因是源于陆的一句话。

那天晚上天被安排在距离教堂不远的酒店，根据薰姐的说法，新人在婚礼前见面是不吉利的。

所以赶着把最后一批婚典礼盒包装完毕后，天带着陆吃了简单的晚餐后就提前把他送回小鸟游事务所的公寓了。他不打算进门，毕竟明日将会预料是马不停蹄的一天，他想让对方有充足的睡眠，更何况光是站在玄关就能听到屋内的大呼小叫，透过门缝都能看到彩纸碎屑气球飘得满屋都是。

结果天刚从浴室里走出来，陆的电话就迫不及待地打来了。

“天哥，我已经开始想你了。”

“一织把我的房间门都反锁了，可我根本睡不着。”

“明天终于要到啦。”

“刚才大和说不会轻易放你进门的，我有点担心。”

“三月做了蛋糕上的小糖人，超像你的。”

“从今往后我就能每天都见到天哥了。”

“偷看到了环的结婚礼物，好像是国王布丁限定版贴纸。”

“爸爸妈妈一定也很高兴。”

“壮五问我以后想领养几个孩子，我想要两个！”

“名字就留给天哥来取吧？”

“Nagi说在诺斯美亚男人也能生孩子，我觉得他骗我。”

“能和天哥在一起是我小时候的梦想。”

“在离开的更早之前就这么觉得了。”

“是我不可缺少的一部分。”

“天哥也这么觉得吧？”

挂断电话时天的手一抖，差点就把手机当场砸了自己的脚背。他抬头看到衣架上被熨得平整的纯白礼服，胸花是陆亲自挑的一小束红郁金香和粉玫瑰，突然没来由地一阵心慌。

不不，不应该是这个时候。天茫然地从床上站起身，没留意围在腰间的浴巾掉在了地毯上。他就这么赤身裸体地站在东京都夜景的落地玻璃窗前，感觉自己仿佛站在被众人团团围观的被告席。

孩子。他怎么忘记了这么重要的事？诺斯美亚的男人能生孩子？天哪，他的确是要带陆去那里度蜜月。该说对自己的体力挺有信心……这不是考虑自己的时候。两个，陆的身体能承受吗？乐曾经说他完全不适合带孩子，果然还是得问下龙的经验。没错，还有教育。必须得上私立的。乐器就让孩子们自己挑喜欢。京大好还是东大好？还是得离家近些，威斯特彻斯特的学区房现在是多少钱了？用谷歌查下纽约房源交易所，什么，光地税每年要三万美金？！这要办多少场演唱会，得让薰姐再接一些广告和音乐剧……我能照顾好陆吗，能给他和孩子们幸福吗？也是哦，当时连鸽子蛋都没做好陆就答应了……

婚礼前夜的凌晨三点，九条天陷入失眠。

（二）

坐在化妆间里的陆对镜子吐出一口气，感觉要被领结勒死了。

已经能听到外面的草坪上人声喧哗，宾客也许来了不少，时不时夹杂着孩童们的嬉闹声或麦克风的啸叫，隔壁隐约传来了《恋爱碎片》和《Miss you》的旋律，大概Mezzo在排练等会要唱的歌。

今天为止他还没见到天哥，一织说他正在主会场进行最后一轮彩排，之后就能轮到自己。早晨婚车在事务所汇合时其实是有机会的，但所有人在前一天晚上兴奋过度的下场就是集体睡过头，宿舍里兵荒马乱得像战场，别说天哥的脸，陆本应在一小时后互相交换的结婚戒指都没见到，只能拜托马内甲折回去找。

“实在赶不上，拿易拉罐拉环代替一下也行。”三月的综艺娱乐思维相当好用。于是陆鬼使神差地打开了桌上摆着的咖啡牛奶，金属弯折的清脆声响划破空气，他低头看：恭喜您，再来一罐！

真不吉利啊。

“陆哥哥！”穿着花童衣服的理妹进来打招呼，发辫上缠着纯白马蹄莲与金黄小苍兰编织的花环，声音脆甜得像颗冬枣，“我给你拿了些吃的过来，天哥哥说你喜欢甜食。”她跑过来亲亲陆的脸颊，仿佛像个真正的妹妹，接着又拖了另一篮子国王布丁马不停蹄赶往下个地点。

妹妹？

户籍上她的确是九条天的妹妹，婚后自然也是陆的妹妹，换句话说不管环乐意与否将来也会成为他俩共同的弟弟；外加老九条曾经算是领养过亥清悠，所以理论上来说他也得管自己喊一句哥。就算不愿承认，倘若今后真和理妹在一起也难逃给大舅子们挨个敬茶的命运。

兄弟姐妹的队伍迅速像韦斯莱家族庞大起来，意识到自己独一无二的地位被取代让陆有点不爽。最关键的是，他得喊老九条什么来着？公公，还是岳丈？

陆的五官扭曲了。他梗了梗脖子，艰难咽下嘴里的小蛋糕，控制不住地在后背竖起一排鸡皮疙瘩。九条家噩梦一般的家庭成分让人毛骨悚然，恋爱是最美好的但婚姻却是爱情的坟墓，一纸文书后就是两个家庭紧密相连的命运共同体，所谓牵一发动全身，他要怎么做才能同时平衡家族诱拐犯和业界老前辈的界限……算了，平衡是不可能平衡的这辈子都不可能平衡。这个家庭同时汇集了三个顶流男团的C位兼主唱已经够奇葩了，堪称日本八卦中心的台风眼，亚娱圈的卡戴珊，没在九条家门口7/24搭帐篷盯梢的小报记者都算消极怠工。而他，七濑陆，只不过想像个普通人和心爱的人过上普通生活。

陆捏着易拉罐拉环的手心开始冒汗。他望向窗外欢天喜地的祥和气氛，音乐和风似乎都已经停止，喧闹声也听不见。也许很快就有一群人喜气洋洋地冲进门，推拉着他去迈向那可怕的未来。

婚礼仪式开始前的十五分钟，他突然很想上厕所。

（三）

天朝着婚礼主会场的反方向狂奔三条马路的时候，刚好听见街中心的时钟敲过整点。

他的婚礼开始了。

但天来不及想那么多了。在未来五十年里他或许会为此时的冲动决定悔恨终生，并留下不可抹灭的黑历史供身边人反复上线鞭尸，但眼下、现在、目前，他只想立即逃离那个被纯白布幔和气球鲜花裹挟得密不透风来的鬼地方，再多呆一秒就会当着所有人的面立即崩溃在圣坛上。天哪大家究竟都是怎么做到的，居然可以就这么坦然自若抬头挺胸走进那扇被无数责任感压垮的花门和红毯里！

如果这是在电视剧，那么马路对面势必会突然冲出来一辆卡车直接将他怼进沟里，最不济也要偶遇路障、皮鞋掉跟、光天化日下平地摔得鼻青眼肿，还要天降两打前任或密友对他施以拳头和心灵的双重教育，劝他及时止步，回头是岸。天杀的那群无孔不入的小报记者到底去了哪里，为什么他们还没发现主角逃婚并围追堵截迫使他退回酒店？

现实里什么都没有发生，天只好放任自己像阿甘一般狂奔到世界尽头。终于他跑不动了，精疲力竭地靠在路旁灯柱上大喘气。刚顺气把逆流而上的血液按回胃里，45度角一抬头就看到Idolish7海报飘扬在自己头顶上空，迎风招展。

终究是在劫难逃。

天的脑袋里乱得像锅浆糊。海报中间红头发的C位笑得春煦绚烂，丝毫没有防备或负担，可天还是如坐针毡，感觉有人用冰激凌勺在一勺一勺挖自己的脑子。

他想自己已经伤害了毕生最重要的人，虽然这也不是啥新鲜事儿了。这些年里他早就习惯了在磨磨蹭蹭和唧唧歪歪里左右横跳，但愿陆这回还能够原谅他的双标傲娇，心口不一。诚然那群狐朋狗友不会轻易放过自己，乐与和泉三月大概会卷起袖子胖揍他一顿，希望在昏迷之前还能来得及说出一句我爱你。

想到这里，天不由从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的宣誓纸，同时还有蓝色丝绒的戒指盒。演讲稿他修改了很多遍，实际上天从十八岁就开始打腹稿了；戒指形状也是按照陆的喜好去设计定制的，小小的T穿过小小的R紧密缠绕在一起。对陆他无疑倾注了所有的心血，并且怎么做都是不够，这些年里他分明期待这一天太久，而如今为什么却在这根电线杆子下焦虑又茫然地吹冷风？

天有些慌了。汗湿的额头粘着刘海，被风吹得不由让人打了个哆嗦，他手足无措地站起身，朝四周张望寻找熟悉的地标，突然发现街对面也有个穿白西装红发的家伙在撒丫子狂奔，胸口花瓣在身后散成螺旋状，松开的领结在风里飘成直线。

“……陆？”

（四）

会场的曲子已经从抒情旋律换成了金属摇滚，壮五抱着立式麦克风跳上了红色T形台，没有喝酒但摇头晃脑得厉害；环在过道中间则跟着踩点节奏大秀托马斯大回环，惹得众多宾客纷纷起立鼓掌，而站在神坛后面的胖神父不知所措地摸着自己毛发稀疏的头顶，依旧不知道发生了什么。

身为证婚人的百摇摇晃晃端着半杯桃子起泡酒来到Idolish7面前，看起来已经喝了不少：“这是我参加过最酷的婚礼！新人甚至都不用出席！”他咧着小虎牙去扯一织的手臂，大有要跟对方干一杯的架势，“祝他们百年好合，早生贵子！”

曾经的完美高中生尚存一丝理智，半条腿踩在冰酒桶里对着立柱一边喃喃自语一边抠墙皮：“我辛辛苦苦帮他们策划了大半年的婚礼……居然在当天逃婚……”他猛一扭头看到百戳到鼻子底下的高脚杯，一把夺过然后仰头喝得一干二净。

“痛快！”不明所以的龙大着舌头在十米开外起立叫好，挡在结婚蛋糕前严防死守的三月却没空搭理那头：刚才已经有好几个醉鬼想趁乱偷走他做的新郎小糖人了！

大和东倒西歪躺在角落，抱着酒瓶直打嗝：“两个人都逃走的话，应该叫私奔吧。”毕竟来参加的宾客有一半都早已默认那俩小子水到渠成，剩下的那一半大概以为是来参加孩子的满月酒。

“How romantic！”Nagi摇晃着手中的红酒杯发出咏叹调般的感叹。放眼周围，美酒音乐俱在，大家千里迢迢抽空赶来都是为了一场盛宴派对，主角不在又有什么关系呢？这里还有蛋糕与龙虾，而食物是不应该被浪费的。

乐安置完同伴也拿了个杯子挤过来，趁着醉意咧开嘴笑：“天不会是带着弟弟直接开房去了吧？”蜜月套房还是Trigger出面帮忙布置的，最想被抱男人No.1自信在床边枕下备了不少符合婚礼之夜的必需品，期待自家主唱能够笑纳这份惊喜。

所有人心照不宣地开始嘿嘿嘿，不知何时混杂在Idolish7中间的问题发言第一人千突然插嘴：“在停车场的车子里岂不是更方便？”此言一出立即拓宽了废料脑洞新思路，并由此将话题引向了人类在狭窄空间内的各种极限姿势挑战等更加不可描述的内容上去了。

总而言之，现场如期预料的气氛轻松活泼，充满欢声笑语。本着在座的各位均是同行，大家轮流上场互相彪歌秀技，热热闹闹地把喜宴折腾得像是KTV联谊大包厢。

由此可见绝大多数的婚礼里大家都是嗨自己的，跟新人存在与否其实没有太大关系。

（五）

在大家脑补里坐在商务车翻云覆雨的霸道总栽九条天，此时正目瞪口呆地站于两公里外一根电线杆下，发型凌乱，领结歪斜，连袖扣都在半路被甩飞了，看起来颇为狼狈。

马路对面的陆连气都要喘不上来了，同样也好不到哪里去：他的胳膊上甚至缠了一条长长的卫生纸，看起来像是日本浮世绘里的仙女羽衣，但从蹭脏的袖口与勾破的裤管来推测，恐怕多半是跳了厕所的窗户。

“天哥！”陆发现他的时候仿佛见到救星降临，信号灯跳转便方向一转直扑天的怀里，“我不想入籍改名啊——九条陆难听死了！”

天很想安慰对方不必担心，反正他也没有移回原籍的打算，而且让Idolish7里的“7”消失不见恐怕就不是被队友饱以老拳这么简单的事了；陆还是像块牛皮糖般死死粘在天的脖子上，仿佛一松手要被婚礼这个史前仪式拉走，在万众瞩目下互许关于永恒的诺言——他宁愿再去面对只有9个观众的演唱会。

“如果让环也喊我哥哥的话就太尴尬了。”陆把整张脸都用力埋进天的胸口，把那块雪白完美的衬衫都推挤得皱巴巴，“我是说，我都住在你的公寓里好久了。如果我是一个妹子的话，大家肯定都会以为我怀孕了！”

“可别再提孩子的事了。”天感觉自己刚冷静下来的血管又突突跳了起来，满脑袋房贷车贷的焦躁让他都没空理会某些生理性常识的错误，“我已经不想再预测十年后纽约学区房的地税会涨到什么夸张地步了。”

“为什么，十年后你要跟我离婚然后一个人搬去纽约住吗？” 

天一时无语凝噎，思索片刻才开口回复：“……要去也是一起去。”

“所以你没否认离婚喽！”

陆似抓到盲点穷追猛打，抬起的脸被压到了下巴还是努力做出不满的表情。这回天终于是忍不住，张开双手用力按住他两边肉鼓鼓的脸颊，额头顶住对方的额头：“那前提得是我们今天都没逃跑，乖乖去结了婚。”

大眼瞪小眼一阵，率先笑出声来的是陆。他抬手覆上天的手，保持着微妙的距离，声音轻到不可思议，“就算不结婚，我还是可以叫你天哥的吧？”

“……我是陆永远的天哥。”

那些微濡暖热的气息喷到脸上的时候，天顺势把自己埋得更深一些，嘴唇率先触碰到了熟稔万分的温度。一瞬间，那些纷杂无章的荒唐可笑的念头都从脑海里消失了，他觉得自己的心悄然落进安稳的棉花里，滑入无垠的春水里，最后降落在无数次出现于梦境里，只属于彼此的无限未来。

就好像在排练时牧师宣布可以亲吻你的新郎那样，过了好久他们才平稳气息，但依旧没舍得拉开粘乎的姿势，还是陆先笑出了声来：“你刚才说这句话的时候，反而让我有点心动了。”

他将手交给天的掌心里，这回天也心领神会地再次主动抓紧，然后默契地掏出了口袋里的婚戒盒。

“那就在这里结婚吧。”

那些端庄的仪式或需要遵守的习俗，以及锦衣华服和珠宝玉器，堆积如山的礼物鲜花还有气球，其实根本都不重要。结婚与否，其实没有任何改变。

他们的证婚人是一根年久失修的电线杆，也许还有偶然停在电线上的两只渡鸦。有一方的新郎婚戒打了欠条，只能先用“再来一罐”的拉环代替一下。

但不用担心它会不完美，唯一需要担心的是它没有发生。

“天哥，我突然发现结婚的话至少还是有一件好事的。”

“什么好事？”

“就是我们可以大大方方地进情人旅馆~”

Fin.


End file.
